


little did you know

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kid Fic, but bellarke, eligus isn't a thing here, everyone is happy, madi is bellarke's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: "Six years later and they were on the ground. Raven saw her first, a flash of blonde hair in the trees, a startled yell, and she was running towards the dead girl. Clarke met her halfway and they collided, falling to the ground at the force of impact. Both were crying, running hands over each others faces to truly verify that they were here. Monty was next, holding Clarke so tight that she couldn't breathe. Harper simply rested her forehead against Clarke's. Murphy let out a rare laugh and embraced the girl he mourned. Echo and Emori greeted her kindly. Bellamy stood behind, frozen.Monty saw the girl first, standing timidly at the edge of the group. She had hair the color of the night sky, and blue eyes that saw so deeply it was startling. Clarke introduced her as Madi, that she was Clarke's, and that was it."





	little did you know

_Clarke Griffin had a birthmark the shape of a heart behind her right ear. She was ticklish. She loved cuddling. These were the things Bellamy Blake had learned in the 6 months they'd been together._

_It had all started one night while working on the rocket to get them back into space when they were both tired but neither could sleep. Bellamy told Clarke that they could try lying in bed together, talking until they eventually fell asleep, and she agreed. Neither slept that much that night. Now they spent nights together, so tangled up that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Of course, no one knew, but no one would've been able to tell the difference. Bellamy and Clarke were always dependent on each other._

Six years ago they went to space without Clarke, and now they were finally returning. Six years since Bellamy's heart had been torn out of his chest, since Raven lost her best friend, since Monty lost his sister, since Murphy lost the only person tying him to morality, since Harper lost her leader. Echo and Emori didn't know how to take care of their friends, they only knew Clarke as Wanheda, as skaikru, as the enemy. Until skaikru began telling them stories about Clarke Griffin (not Wanheda). Monty told them about her kindness and the way she helped him through nightmares, Raven told them about hours spent talking with Clarke about absolutely nothing and everything, Harper told them about how Clarke made her feel safe, Murphy told them about how Clarke was the only person he'd truly listen to. Bellamy said nothing.

Six years later and they were on the ground. Raven saw her first, a flash of blonde hair in the trees, a startled yell, and she was running towards the dead girl. Clarke met her halfway and they collided, falling to the ground at the force of impact. Both were crying, running hands over each others faces to truly verify that they were here. Monty was next, holding Clarke so tight that she couldn't breathe. Harper simply rested her forehead against Clarke's. Murphy let out a rare laugh and embraced the girl he mourned. Echo and Emori greeted her kindly. Bellamy stood behind, frozen. 

Monty saw the girl first, standing timidly at the edge of the group. She had hair the color of the night sky, and blue eyes that saw so deeply it was startling. Clarke introduced her as Madi, that she was Clarke's, and that was it.

One month later and they learned that Madi was smart, independent, capable, strong, and fiercely loyal to her "mama". No one really knew if she was Clarke's biologically, and no one really cared. They stayed at the edge of the little society they had built with Octavia, living in the rover. Monty, Raven, Murphy, and Harper were immediately drawn back to Clarke, setting up camp beside her. Emori came with Murphy and lived in his tent. Echo had melted into the crowd, popping up occasionally. Bellamy and Clarke hadn't spoken a word.

Octavia was happy to change from the dictatorship that the bunker required to a democracy co-lead by Bellamy and Clarke. Octavia was different now, harder, but still flashes of the girl they once knew. Monty once commented on how similar she and Madi looked and Clarke's shoulders stiffened.

Raven figured it out first, confirmed over a fire in hushed whispers. The others found out soon enough, even bringing Octavia into the fold. Only Bellamy didn't know.

Madi had Clarke's mannerisms, eyes, and strength. She had Bellamy's hair, freckles, and compassion. She was a perfect combination of the two of them and Bellamy had no idea. Raven's heart ached for her friends, she saw in the way Bellamy looked at Clarke that he never moved on.

(They though their friends didn't know about them, they were so wrong)

Madi and Clarke were so connected, moving as one, that they were rarely apart. Octavia and Clarke were reviewing necessary medical supplies in the med-bay and Madi couldn't find her or any of their friends so she went to the man she knew so well from stories and pictures. 

"Where's my mama?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Bellamy Blake.

"She's with Octavia, do you need help with anything?" Bellamy was taken aback by this little girl who seemed so familiar.

"Yes. I scratched my arm and I can't find any disinfectant." She showed him a gash on her underarm which was bleeding steadily. Bellamy pulled a bottle of moonshine out of his jacket and doused her arm before beginning to wrap it. 

"I thought you'd be better." Madi said definitively, "Mama said you were caring, that you were her best friend."

"Things change."

"They don't have to."

"So, how old were you when Clarke found you? Are you a born nightblood?" Bellamy searched for any way possible to change the subject.

"I wasn't found you doofus. I was born, Clarke's my mom." Madi scoffed and walked away while Bellamy stood in shock.

(He knew that it was only him in the months leading up to Praimfiya.) 

Bellamy spent weeks processing this new information. Weeks watching Madi walk hand in hand with Clarke. Watching her play in the engineering room with Raven. Watching Octavia teach her how to fight. Harper would spend hours with her, braiding her hair. Monty loved going on walks with her. Murphy would play games with her. Emori was a happy model for any makeup Madi wanted to try.

It was so obvious and he didn't know until she told him. Finally, he confronted Clarke. She was alone in the med-bay.

"Why didn't you tell me she was mine?" Clarke didn't even seem surprised to see him, simply turning around with a sad smile on her face.

"I would've if you seemed at all interested in getting to know her."

"I would've been interested if I knew!"

"Bell, you didn't speak to me at all for a month, I couldn't tell you Madi was yours without us having some sort of conversation about anything before. It seemed too soon."

"Too soon? Clarke, its been 6 years."

"And I've raised her all by myself and she's been fine." Now Clarke was getting mad, color rising in her cheeks. It was the same look Bellamy had seen on Madi when Octavia beat her in sparring.

"She's my daughter."

"No, she's my daughter. You don't know her, you have no clue what she's like." They were face to face now, both's voices rising. Raven entered the room, looking concerned, and whispered something in Clarke's ear. Without a word, Clarke sprinted out of the room. Madi was injured, she had fallen out of a tree. Bellamy watched Clarke stroke their daughter's hair and whisper sweet words in her ear as Jackson set her ankle. He saw the way Madi turned into her chest as Jackson sewed up a cut on her side. This was the life he wanted. He wanted Madi and Clarke.

So he became more present. He coached Madi when she sparred with Octavia, he ate with them, he walked with her and Monty. One night Madi asked him to tell her a story.

"Mama said you knew more stories than anyone else." Bellamy caught Clarke's eyes from across the fire and she nodded slightly. He told her the story of the "brave princess" who saved a nation from the men in a mountain, about the adventures the princess had been on. He told her about the guard that led with her and would follow her to death. He told her about the love they shared. Madi eventually fell asleep against his shoulder and he picked her up, about to take her to the rover. Clarke's body straightened almost imperceptibly across the fire and Harper suddenly rose, taking Madi away from him. They were back to moving as one, the remaining delinquents, but he was out of the loop. He noticed the way Clarke didn't feel the need to say anything to Harper about putting Madi down because it was clear she had done it before. He noticed Raven picking up what Madi had dropped around the fire and moving to put them in the basket without any directions. This was what he had missed out on, becoming a family.

(He had screwed up his own family and now he was screwing up this one)

Another month passed and he told Madi stories every night. Always under the watch of someone Clarke trusted, never truly alone with her. He didn't blame Clarke, she'd been alone with Madi for 6 years and all these people were overwhelming. But his heart hurts every single time Madi turned to someone else when she was in pain and Clarke wasn't available. The way she let Murphy swing her in the air and she trusted him to catch her without a doubt. The way she'd sit on Monty's lap first thing in the morning with sleep still in her eyes because she knew he'd keep her safe. 

Madi surprised him again one morning. He was basking in the sun next to her while Octavia braided her hair and she turned to him.

"I know who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're my dad." Octavia and Bellamy looked at each other in shock, "Mama didn't tell me, but I figured it out."

"How do you feel about me being your dad?"

"Well, you're not like mama said. But you're closer to it now. I think I'm okay with it."

"Okay." Bellamy sat there, once again surprised by a 7-year-old. It seemed Madi was full of surprises. 

(She was like Octavia in that way)

He told Clarke about his conversation with Madi, figuring transparency was key here. Clarke visibly relaxed relieved she wouldn't have to tell Madi who her father was. Bellamy tried to argue that this meant he could spend more time with her, be alone with her, and suddenly Clarke put more walls up. Madi would tell Clarke what she was comfortable with and until Madi said differently, he would be supervised. 

So he continued on, until one day Clarke walked up to him with Madi on her back like a baby koala. She told him they were taking a walk, and Madi wanted to invite him. This was the first time Bellamy would be with Madi  _and_ Clarke alone. 

The walk was to the other valley where Clarke and Madi had spent some time. They apparently left some supplies there and wanted to pick them up. Halfway through Madi switched to his back because she noticed Clarke seemed too tired. He pretended not to notice the smile on Clarke's face as she looked at them. 

The other valley was beautiful, similar to Eden, and Madi ran around happy to have some quiet time. Bellamy helped Clarke gather up the tools they had left here, knives and traps and cutlery.

Later in the day, Madi fell asleep, worn out, and Bellamy helped Clarke make lunch. This was their first time talking (not counting their fights about Madi). Bellamy didn't know what to say to her, so he just listened to Clarke talk about their lives. When she finally looked up, face haloed by the sun, he kissed her. 

It was less of a thought process, more instinctual. After 6 years apart one would've thought it would be awkward, uncomfortable, but not for them. 

(Being together was as easy as breathing.)

Clarke still had the heart-shaped birthmark behind her right ear, she still was ticklish, she still loved cuddling. She was a mother now, with stretch marks (that Bellamy loved because they were proof of the life she had created), with 6 years of life without him.

She fell asleep only after checking on Madi, she helped their daughter through illness, she loved Madi with a passion that was impossible to describe.

She lay in Bellamy's arms in the morning, she told him she loved him, she trusted him completely.

These were the things Bellamy knew and they had a lifetime together.


End file.
